ThunderClan/Roleplay
Sorrelstar walked out of her den hee kits not far behind her. She had one daughter and two sons. Dipperkit was wandering around pretending to hunt the deputies tail. Sorrelstar remembered how the leader before, who never really left his den. 18:06, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Fernshade sat in the clearing and watched a few of the portals leave. The small she-cat saw her leader and she dipped her head politely "Morning Sorrelstar." She meowed. Fernshade didn't notice Dipperkit behind her so she waited for Sorrelstar to respond. Bluestar340 (talk) 18:34, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorrelstar turned to her sister. "Fernshade," Dipperkit crawled up her aunts back. Her tortoiseshell pelt gleaming in the sunlight. 18:43, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Fernshade felt paws on her back and she flicked her tail. "Dipperkit what are you doing?" She asked the small kit. The small cat then turned back to Sorrelstar "I sent out hunting and border portals." She meowed. Bluestar340 (talk) 18:47, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorrelstar laughed and gently plucked her daughter of her sister's back. "I'm a piranha!" The small tortoiseshell mewed. Sorrelstar laughed as Dipperkit raced off again. 18:54, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Fernshade watched her run off then she turned back to her sister. "So how've you been?" She asked. Bluestar340 (talk) 18:57, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorrelstar curled her tail around her paws. "Good. You?" The tortoiseshell-and-white leader asked. --Dipperkit raced towards the exit swerving to crash into the fresh-kill pile. 19:14, June 12, 2015 (UTC) "Oh I'm fine.." She responded with a shrug. "So have I been doing good as deputy?" She asked nervously. Bluestar340 (talk) 20:10, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorrelstar shrugged. "Your doing fine. The gathering should be soon. I hope Goatstar doesn't start another argument." The tortoiseshell and white queen said. 20:51, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Swiftkit walked over to the group, drenched in water. The tomkit had been sneaking out of camp frequently lately, to go to the nearby creek to practice swimming- it was growing quite obvious he was excelling in that, and although he usually managed to dry off in time before he headed home, he had forgotten to today. And, just to his luck, his mother and aunt, the leader and deputy, were sitting in the middle of camp, angled just perfectly that they could see his dripping-wet pelt. 17:48, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Dipperkit spotted her drenched brother. "Dude your in for cleaning the elders for your first apprentice chore!" She laughed.--Sorrelstar narrowed her eyes at Swiftkit. "Where have you been?" 18:05, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Swiftkit flashed Dipperkit a glare as Sorrelstar questioned him. "I was...out..." he trailed off, avoiding eye contact with the leader and staring at his soaked paws. The typically-adventurous, out-going kit looked sheepish and bashful as his mother spoke, totally aware he was in for a heap of trouble now that he had been caught. 18:09, June 15, 2015 (UTC) "Well?" The tortoiseshell-and-white leader was furious. She was going a bit easier on her kits, but no more. "Cough it up." Sorrelstar's narrowed eyes were narrowed so much they were tiny slits. By StarClan no enemy encountered the leader's wrath. 18:28, June 15, 2015 (UTC) "I was just...out," Swiftkit repeated, sitting up a little straighter. He knew his mother was angry, but he didn't want to reveal that he had been swimming, because that was a yucky RiverClanner's thing. However, upon meeting her glare, he knew he couldn't get away with it. "Fiiine... I've been going swimming in minnow creek, right next to camp! Now before you get mad I wasn't in danger..I'm really good at swimming! Have you seen my toes? They have little webs between them so I paddle really fast and one time I even caught a minnow! Pleeeaaase please please don't prevent me from going back," he whined, lashing his tail as his mother stared him down. 18:55, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorrelstar saw how much Swiftkit liked to swim. "Why sneak away from camp? As soon as your apprenticed you'll have a moon cleaning the elders, getting new moss, and helping the other queens with the kits." Meanwhile Dipperkit was digging a rabbit out from under the fresh-kill pile. Ha! I get to train with the apprentices while Swiftkit's gonna be cleaning and helping in camp! 21:45, June 15, 2015 (UTC) "Because there's no water in camp and you hardly paid attention to us because you're the leader! And there's no water in camp! I'll be at a disadvantage from all the other apprentices if you set me back so far, when clearly I'm just honing my pre-existing skills early!" he chimed, hoping his mother would see how unfair she was being. 21:57, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorrelstar glared angrily. "The rule states plainly that kits are not to leave camp." Sorrelstar lashed her slender tail angrily. Her amber gaze filled with anger and hurt. Why couldn't he understand? She didn't want to lose her only son to his father. 22:11, June 15, 2015 (UTC) "Well maybe I should just go join RiverClan, then! They let their kits out of camp to swim!" Swiftkit spat, flattening his ears as his mother continued to chide him. Why couldn't she understand that ThunderClan's camp was boring? There weren't other kits to play with and his sister was yucky. 22:16, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorrelstar sighed obviously hurt. How I regret being with Heronstar. "Very well. You'll train with the other apprentices, but when you aren't busy you'll be showing me your potential in swimming." 00:17, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Swiftkit nodded, glad his mother saw his point. "Works for me!" he chirped, grinning at his mother before bounding back into the nursery to finish drying off. 04:20, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Reedfeather busily sorted through herbs, his mind racing with thoughts. "I have to stock up on catmint for the winter," he mumbled quietly to himself, gazing into the compartment in which he kept the sweet-smelling leaves. He scrunched up his nose in worry. What if some cat was out too long and caught whitecough? Or worse- greencough! He shivered just thinking about it- the cat coughing all over his den, maybe even dying- everyone'd blame him! Reedfeather sighed and shook his head. He always let himself get worked up over nothing. What a worrywart. 03:31, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Page